In the dark
by Lahtraya Obsidian Moon
Summary: AU: The Second story in The Hunter Verse. Ghost hunting and smut. M rated ! slashy goodness. *I don't own any of the characters from Supernatural*
1. Chapter 1

**This is the second story in The Hunter Verse Series. M rated. Slash and smut galore ! The Winchester's are ghost hunting. *I don't own any of the characters from Supernatural***

In the dark.

Chapter One.

Locked and loaded the brothers crept through the house headed to the basement to find the body they had to salt and burn. Dean could feel this ghost's malevolence and knew the quicker they got this job done the better. This one wasn't gonna go quietly if it had a choice. Half way down a hallway the lights went out and the hunters were plunged into total darkness.

"Shit…bitch knows were here" hissed Dean as he turned his flashlight on.

Sam's flicked on a moment later as he replied "We better move then".

The Winchester brothers picked up their pace and reached the door to the basement in minutes. Sam opens the door, Dean poised with the shot gun, nothing. Down the stairs they move, weapons ready, adrenalin pumping hard. At such levels it would kill a normal human instantly but these are hunters from the strongest of bloodlines. They don't even break a sweat, as they hit the basement proper. Their torches die.

"Fuck" snarls Dean. "Sammy…you got a spare?".

"Yeah give me a minute dude" griped Sam.

He pulled the flashlight out of his bag and hit the button…nothing. "Shit!" he exclaimed.

"What?" asked Dean.

"It's dead too" replied Sam.

"Son of a bitch, cheating fucking ghost" growled Dean.

"Oww" cried Sam and there was a thump.

"Sammy?" yelled Dean.

"Knocked me over man this one is pissed" replied Sam.

Dean felt it coming closer to him and yelled "Stay down" just before he unloaded a round of rock salt. The ghost scattered, screaming.

"Keep your dead hands off my brother bitch" snarled Dean.

"We need light Dean" said Sam.

"No shit" snapped Dean as he moved towards his brothers voice in the dark.

"Behind you" yelled Sam his eyes beginning to adjust to the gloom.

Dean spins on his heel and unleashes more rock salt at the ghost, scattering it once more. The sound of wings fills the room along with angelic light.

"You guys need a hand?" chortled Gabriel with a grin.

"Gabe stop being a smart ass, this is work" scolded Cas.

"Party pooper" sulked Gabe as he went to Sam.

"I'll provide light, Gabe help Sam get that body out of the floor" said Cas as he stood beside Dean protectively.

"We have to find it first" replied Sam.

Gabriel snorted, raised his hand and pointed "It's right there…see" he said as he willed the corpse up out of the ground.

"Great, now get it out of house and salt and burn the damn thing. I'm running out of rock salt" snapped Dean.

Sam hefted the mouldering body, Gabe put a hand on Sam's shoulder and took them outside. Sam dumped the body on the ground, pulled salt out of his bag and tossed it to his angel. Gabe salted the body while Sam pulled out the kerosene. Liberal amounts of the flammable liquid were pored on the corpse. Then Gabe snapped his fingers and flames consumed it.

The ghost came at Dean and Cas screaming, caught fire and exploded.

"Good work guys" said Dean as he lowered the shotgun. Then his angel was wrapping himself around Dean nuzzling his throat.

"Your so hot when your hunting, lover" purred Cas.

"Your hot all the time babe" replied Dean as he kissed Cas's ear.

"Hmmm, Dean" moaned Cas.

Gabe and Sam reappear in the basement.

"Come on guys, we're working" grumbled Sam.

Dean looked at Gabe wrapped around Sammy and said "You can talk".

Sam rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else.

"Did you bury the body?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, Gabe took care of it" replied Sam.

"Cool, lets get the hell out of here then, I need a shower" said Dean.

The four of them head upstairs, out of the house and back to the car. Sam and Gabe pile into the back seat of the Impala. Cas slips into the front passenger seat which used to Sam's. Dean driving of course. The engine roars to life and Dean guns it, sliding slightly sideways as they head for the main road. The motel is about twenty minutes away but Dean does it in just over ten. The four of them climb out of the car, Dean locked it and the couples head to their separate rooms.

"Night guys" said Sam as they parted.

"Night" reply Dean and Cas in unison.

"Don't let the hunter bite" teased Gabe.

"Oh but I like it when he does" replied Cas with a wink.

Gabriel giggles and grins at his brother.

Dean just shakes his head at the angels and laughs.

The couples separate and head to their rooms.

Sam turns to his angel "Shower?" he asks.

Gabe gives him that look and purrs "Sex".

"I'm covered in filth, love" replied Sam.

Gabriel waves his hand at Sam and his lover is instantly clean and very naked.

"Cheat" grinned Sam.

"Horny" replied Gabe as he ran his hands over Sam's chest. Making the younger Winchester groan.

"I need you Sammy, need to fuck you" purred Gabe planting kisses on his hunters collarbone.

"Then fuck me, angel" moaned Sam wantonly.

Gabriel needed no extra encouragement and had his lover on the bed in seconds, both of them naked now.

A very similar scene was unfolding in Dean and Cas's room. Dean stood stark naked in the middle of the room, Cas kneeling in front of him deep throating the hunter.

"Damn babe your mouth is so fucking talented" moaned Dean as he took hold of Cas's hair. The angel chuckles sending a delicious vibration through Dean's hardness. The hunters head falls back and his eyes close. Castiel sucks harder, swirling his tongue around the thick cock in his mouth. Knowing how wild this gets his hunter…wild enough to pin him against a wall and fuck him hard. At least that's what Cas is aiming for. His hunter groans and bucks his hips in time with Cas's bobbing head.

"Oh baby…" moans Dean.

With a cheeky grin the angel pulls away, gets up and walks toward the bathroom. He doesn't get very far before Dean is on him pinning him face first against the wall. 'Bingo' thinks Cas.

"What'd I say about teasing me beautiful" growls Dean before nipping at the back of his angels neck playfully. Getting a deep moan from his lover as he presses back against the hunter invitingly. Dean grins knowingly…this is exactly what his angel wanted. They'd only been together two months but he could read Cas like a book already. Knew every twitch and moan and knew just what they meant.

"Oh you want me to fuck you right here huh?" purred Dean in his angels ear.

"Yes…" gasped Cas, spreading his legs.

"Beg beautiful' growled Dean.

Cas whimpered at the tone and began pleading "Please Dean…I need you…please fuck me".

The hunter bit back a moan at the wanton tone in his angels voice and said "You obviously don't want it enough babe". as he moved back a fraction.

"Please lover, fuck me ! Fuck me hard, fuck me now" pleaded Cas desperately.

He would not have been able to hold back then even he'd wanted too, Cas begging like that just got to him. Dean presses his hardness to his angels moist entrance, thanking God once again for the natural lubrication as he slides in to the hilt.

"Oh Dean" cries Cas.

"Like that babe?" husks the hunter.

"Love it" moans Cas.

The hunter thrusts into his angel, every stroke harder than the one before until Cas is whimpering and grinding himself back against his hunter. Only Cas can turn him on this much, get him this wild that he fucks like an animal. Rough, hard thrusts that tear moans and wanton words of encouragement from his angel.

"Yes lover, fuck me hard…oh yes I love it like that baby" moans Cas.

Spurring Dean to go faster, pounding into his lover now, gasping for air as he reaches his peak. Cas knows the magic words to make his hunter explode and purrs them now "Cum deep inside me hunter".

"Oh fuck baby…yes" growls Dean as he rockets over the edge, filling his angel. Dean holds very still, panting, hands on his angels hips.

"Oh damn Cas…" the hunter breathed.

Cas grins and wiggles a little causing Dean to moan and thrust forward gasping "Fuck".

Cas giggles and says "I thought we just did".

Dean laughs and replies "You spend way too much time with Gabe, lover".

Castiel has too laugh at that, his movement causing the hunters softening member to slip out of him. He turns to kiss Dean then, long slow kisses, full of love and passion. The hunter breaks the kiss, taking Cas by the hand and leading him into the bathroom.

"I want you to fuck me up against the wall now babe" grinned Dean.

"What my hunter wants…he gets" purred Cas.


	2. Chapter 2

In the dark.

Chapter Two.

Sam kneels in front of Gabe, wiggling his ass "Hurry up…I need you" he moans.

"I love it when your this impatient Sammy" growled Gabriel.

"I love it when your fucking me" replied Sam.

Gabe whimpered at the comment and pressed into Sam's invite ling lube slicked entrance.

"Oh yes" moaned Sam as Gabriel entered him to the hilt pausing a moment to let Sam enjoy the feeling of him. Then the angel takes a firm hold of his hunters hips and thrusts just the way Sam likes it. The hunters head is tossed back as he moans his angels name. Gabe pumps harder, growling "Talk to me baby".

"Oh…ah…yes angel just like that. Fuck me like that…fuck me angel fuck me" pants Sam.

Gabriel fucking loves it when Sammy talks dirty while they fuck, it turns him on so much. For a strong macho hunter his Sammy sure is a cock slut. Loves to suck, loves to be fucked…perfect match for the angel.

"Gabe you feel so fucking good inside me, more Gabe…yes…oh, fuck yes" moans Sam as his angel fucks him even harder.

Gabriel reaches for his hunters erection and strokes him in time to his thrusts purring "Cum for me baby".

"Yes lover yes…only for you" pants Sam as he reaches his peak.

The angel pounds into his hunter, putting just the faintest hint of angelic power into it.

"GABE" screams Sam as he cum's hard, spilling all over the angels hand.

Gabriel keeps up the pace until he too hits his peak and cum's deep inside his hunter. He withdraws gently, flops down beside his lover and pulls the spent hunter into his arms. They kiss tenderly as they snuggle close, both sated and happy.

Steam fills the room as Cas presses Dean against the cubicle wall, kissing his back, hand wrapped firmly around the hunters stiffening member. He whispers in Dean's ear "Do you want me lover?".

"Fuck yes, Cas. I always want you" moaned the hunter.

Castiel grins and slides his lovers legs apart a little more with a knee between them. Teasing the water slicked hole with his fingers before gently inserting them. Cas prepared him loving, gently until Dean begged to be fucked.

"Need you now babe…fuck me Cas" moaned the hunter.

"What my hunter wants…he gets" purred Cas as he replaced his fingers with his throbbing cock. Dean writhes as his angel thrusts gently.

"Oh Cas…yeah baby…hmmm" moans Dean.

Cas's free hand runs over the hunters wet chest as he picks up pace wanting to hear his lover moan. It works, Dean moans his name over and over spurring the angel to pump harder. Dean pushes back onto his angel meeting each thrust with one of his own and they soon work up a frantic rhythm. Panting, moaning, fucking hard the lovers hit the edge at the same time. They cum together, moaning and calling the others name as they do. Spent they learn to breathe again as they lean against the wall.

"Love you so fucking much Cas" husked Dean.

"Love you too Dean" purred Cas as he withdrew so Dean could turn around for a kiss.

The angel loves kissing his hunter, it happens to be one of his favourite things. So he makes it a languid gentle kiss, full of probing tongues. They break for air, smile at one another and finish their shower.

The next morning a knock at the door woke Dean.

"Room service" called a female voice.

Cas raised an eyebrow at his hunter, Dean shrugged his shoulders in response and got up. He walked around the end of the bed to find his jeans, hopped and shimmied into them as he crossed to the door. Knowing damn well his angel wouldn't stand for anyone else seeing him naked. He yanks the door open "We didn't order room service' he says gruffly.

"Compliments of the house sir" said the petite blonde standing there with a breakfast trolley.

"Why?" asked the hunter.

"Um…you are a hunter aren't you sir?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah what of it?" he asked.

"Motel policy sir, hunters receive complimentary breakfast while working" she replied.

"Oh cool, thanks" said Dean as he stepped aside to let her wheel the trolley in.

The woman wheels the trolley over to the small table at the side of the room. Then turns to leave and spots the man in the bed, blushes bright red and hurries from the room. Castiel cracks up laughing at her reaction and so does Dean, he closes the door then moves to the trolley to see what was for breakfast. The angel sits up, watching his hunter.

'Hmmm, to think every inch of that gorgeous man is mine' thought Castiel with a smile as he wraps the sheet around his waist and wanders over to sit with Dean. Angels don't need to eat but since being with Dean, Cas had found that he really likes some of the foods humans eat. Pie for one, chocolate was another. His favourite breakfast food however was definitely pancakes with maple syrup and ice cream.

Sammy is wide awake, lips wrapped firmly around Gabe's hard on, sucking enthusiastically when the knock on their door comes the next morning followed by the call of room service.

"Leave it there we're busy" yells Gabriel harshly his hand tangled in Sammy's dark brown locks controlling his lovers speed. Gabriel had been blown by angels yet none of them compared to his hunter…Sammy was perfect. He sucked as though he wanted to drain every drop of seed from his angel in one go. Plus the things Sammy could do with his ever so talented tongue drove Gabe crazy. They forgot all about the room service as they continued their morning sex.

After packing up their stuff the couples met at the Impala, loaded in their gear and started the three hour drive home. Sam and Gabe snuggled up in the back. Dean behind the wheel, of course and Cas in the front next to his hunter, hand on Dean's thigh as had become his habit when driving anywhere with Dean.

"We have to stop and get Sammy some breakfast" said Gabriel.

"Didn't you eat the free room service?" asked Dean.

"Kinda busy" mumbled Sam.

Cas giggled and winked at his brother who just grinned back.

"Dude I so don't want to know what you two were busy doing" stated Dean then added "Shut up Gabe" for good measure.

Gabriel pouted then poked his tongue at Dean.

*All reviews welcome, hope your enjoying it so far*


	3. Chapter 3

In the dark.

Chapter Three.

About an hour into the drive Dean pulled into a diner to get food for Sam. Gabe and Sam went in, Dean and Cas opted to stay in the car. The dark haired angel waited until his brother and Sam had walked into the diner, turned to his hunter reaching for Dean's fly. The button popped, the zipper lowered and Cas's hand was slipping into the jeans eagerly. Dean was half hard already, hell with Cas around he was permanently half hard. There was just something about the angel that had always stirred his blood to boiling. Even from that first night at the Van Morton party, he'd been uncomfortable with the flirting cause he'd liked it…truth be told he more than liked it. His chain of thought is shattered when his angel takes every inch of Dean's hard cock into his mouth. He moans and puts his head back against the seat. Nothing short of a demon attack would dissuade Cas now that he had what he wanted. Castiel goes to town, sucking hard and fast cause they don't have much time before Sam and Gabe would be back. He has to taste his hunter now, he just can't resist any longer. Cas begins to purr as he sucks knowing damn well he'll have Dean cumming in minutes if he does.

"OH fuck Cas…oh babe" moans Dean.

Tongue rolling, sucking hard and purring like a contented cat, the angel continued his ministrations until Dean twines his fingers in Cas's hair, pulling gently and bucks up into Cas's mouth. Dean is panting hard, seconds from cumming…then he's falling over the edge growling "Cas…" as he does.

The angels mouth fills with hot salty cum and he swallows every drop, licks his hunter clean, sits up licking his lips. Dean moans at that sight, his angel licking the last of his seed from those fully kissable lips.

"Babe…do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are?" asked Dean.

Cas smiles and replies "Some" cheekily.

The hunter chuckles "Babe your sex on wings" grinned Dean.

Castiel blushes and his smile gets bigger. Their still looking at each other lovingly when Sam and Gabe come back to the car. Sam fed they head home for two free days before they to head out to the next hunt yet another ghost.

Sam and Gabe leave Dean and Cas to unpack the Impala, heading straight for a shower. Dean shakes his head at them and gripes "Typical, leave all the work to us".

"Come on lover, we're just as bad" chided Castiel.

Dean just snorted cause he couldn't argue the point, his angel was right. Sometimes they could be worse.

"Besides…this doesn't have to be done the hard way…hello angel" grinned Cas.

The hunter chuckles and nods "Fine angel it away then take me upstairs so I can fuck you senseless beautiful" he replied. Knowing Castiel would do just that.

Two days of almost none stop sex had the hunters wishing they didn't have another job just yet…both of them wanted more time with the angels they loved. After all it had been two months of constant sex and neither couple were pregnant that they knew of. And is wasn't for lack of trying either, both couples had been at it like rabbits. The hunters had started to worry, hoping God would be patient or if not pull a virgin mary out of his sleeve and help out with some Godly mojo. So far no angry messages from on high so they kept trying. It was even getting to the point that if one couple stumbled across the other in the act there was no embarrassment at all just a knowing if not encouraging smile and a quick exit. Sam and Dean still teased each other but that was who they were after all.

Castiel didn't want to go on this hunt, wanted Dean to let Sam and Gabe handle it on their own but the older hunter was hesitant.

'Stubborn Winchester' thought Cas as Dean explained for the third time why he didn't think it was a good idea. Castiel pouted and gave Dean his best puppy eyes.

"Oh babe don't use that look on me, it's not fair" said Dean as he hugged his angel.

"He'll be with an angel" Cas pouted.

"Yeah Gabriel" replied Dean rolling his eyes.

"Despite what you think of my slightly obnoxious brother, he loves Sam completely and would die before he let anything harmful happen to him and you damn well know it" snapped Cas as he pulled out of his hunters arms and walked over to the bed. Dean sighed and asked "Babe…what's this really about?".

Castiel sat down, avoiding his hunters eyes so Dean went to him, knelt and raised his angels chin with two fingers. Green eyes gazed deep into blue, saw fear and cringed.

"Cas…what's wrong?" he asked quickly.

The angel held back tears but managed to say "I'm worried…if one of us doesn't fall pregnant soon that father will replace me as your mate".

"Good fucking luck to him" grinned Dean "He could send every damn angel he's got knocking on my door and I'd tell em to hit the road cause I have MY angel already".

His angel smiled then and some of the fear left his eyes so Dean continued.

"God knows my mind yeah?" he asked.

Cas nods yes.

"Then he knows damn well that if I don't have you, I don't play daddy to his new race babe. You're the only one I love and he gets that. We just gotta be patient, I'll knock you up sooner or later" he grinned.

"Oh you will, will you?" replied Cas "Then you need more practice".

The hunter laughs and shakes his head "Ok lover, you win. Sammy and Gabe can take this one".

The angel squeals in delight, throwing his arms around Dean's neck and covering his face in kisses that ended with a deep battle of tongues. Still deep down Castiel feared loosing his hunter and was absolutely determined to give his father grandchildren first. He spoke telepathically to his brother 'Gabe, take your time on this hunt ok…I need Dean all to myself for awhile'.

He smiled when Gabe thought back at him 'No worries little brother, that gives me Sammy all to myself'.

Deal done Cas felt happier.

Dean went to tell Sammy he could take this hunt with Gabe, he also suggested they take their time.

"Hell yeah, great idea Dean. Our bet still on?" he said.

"Sure is Sammy boy but you gotta know your gonna owe me when you loose" grinned Dean.

"Like your some prize stud" chided Sam with a laugh.

"As a matter of fact Sammy I am. Your looking at 100% prime grade hunter right here. Best there is" grinned Dean.

"Jerk" replied Sam.

"Bitch" said Dean automatically.

The brothers laugh at each other and grin. Dean punches Sam lightly in the shoulder as he walks away, glancing back to say "One scratch on my baby and I'll kill you Sam".

"Yeah I know" Sam replies pulling his bitch face.

About an hour later Sam and Gabriel take off in the Impala. Dean frets over his car for about two minutes before his angel whispers something very dirty in his ear and all other thoughts but Cas flee his mind. A rush of air and the hunter found himself on his bed, naked.

"I love it when you cheat babe" moaned the hunter.

"I know you do lover" purred Cas as he nuzzled into his hunters neck.

"Cas…I want…I uh…" Dean trailed off.

"Anything lover, just ask and it's yours" replied Cas.

"I …uh want you to bite me babe" growled Dean.

Castiel was staggered not entirely sure what his hunter meant.

"Bite you? How hard?" asked Cas.

"Enough to mark me…maybe not enough to draw blood but I trust you ok" replied Dean.

"Ok lover" said Cas wondering a little at his lovers seemingly new kink. He nipped at the side of Dean's neck gently. A soft moan escaped the hunter before he asked "Harder babe…leave your mark on me for everyone to see?".

The angel groaned low, now he understood. This wasn't Dean being kinky…he wanted Cas to claim him, mark him as owned by the angel. Cas was more than happy to oblige, he got even harder at the thought. The angel leans in and bites his hunters throat hard enough to bruise, forcing a gasp from Dean. Cas sucks gently at the bite, swiping his tongue over it gently to sooth the abused flesh. The hunter shudders and moans his lovers name.

"Mine" purred Cas.

"Forever" moaned Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sabriel slash, M rated.**

In the dark.

Chapter Four

"Forever" snarled Lucifer "I will not be in this dark stinking hole forever father" he screamed. Lucifer threw himself at the bars of his cage again. Nothing, no give at all and he screamed wordlessly. The demon grinned as he watched the once mighty angel. Lucifer sank to the floor of his prison and sobbed for his dead brothers. His lovers were dead and he was caged alone and it was all Castiel's fault, whinny little bitch. He vowed revenge on those who'd killed his brothers…Dean Winchester and his own father. "Oh my beautiful Raphael" he sobbed.

No matter how much he tried Lucifer just couldn't stop thinking about Raphael, his beloved Raph. Oh he'd loved Uriel and Zachariah but Raph had been special in so many ways. Raph was his, no matter what naughty games they had gotten up to with anyone, Raph never let anyone else touch him. Only Lucifer. Raphael often sat back and watched Lucifer play, joining in when he felt the need. Raph was completely dominant with every other angel but with Lucifer he had submitted willingly. In fact Raph had pursued him after beating the hell out of both Uriel and Zach when they had wanted to fuck him and he said no. The pair had tried to take Raphael and paid the price. He'd gone straight to Lucifer very angry indeed.

"_Did you send Uriel and Zach after me?" snarled Raphael._

_Lucifer frowned and said "No Raphael, I did not"._

"_Then why did they just jump me Lucifer?" growled Raph._

"_Oh I can think of a few reasons" grinned Lucifer._

_Raphael smiled at him then and moved closer "So you don't want me then?" he asked pouting._

"_Oh Raph, I never said that. I said I didn't send them for you" replied Lucifer. _

_Uriel and Zach appear just then "There you are Raphael. Why run from us cutie" leered Zach. _

"_I knocked you both on your asses and came to talk to your master" snapped Raphael._

_Lucifer chuckles at that "Zach, Uri did you really try to take Raph without his permission?" he asked._

_Uriel gives his brother a confused look "He's playing hard to get Luc. We're just playing" he replies._

"_Did you stop to think that he doesn't want to play?" asked Lucifer._

_Zachariah laughs then "Raphael likes to play"._

"_Not with bitches like you two" snaps Raph._

_Zach steps toward Raph aggressively. _

"_Brother" growled Lucifer._

_Zach froze at the tone in Lucifer's voice and Raph gives Zach a smug look and says "Down boy"._

_Zachariah snarls at Raphael but dares not move for fear of Lucifer. _

_Lucifer shakes his head and sighs. He looks at Uriel and Zachariah "Leave us" he commands._

_Without hesitation or argument they vanish leaving Lucifer alone with the second most beautiful angel in heaven. _

"_Why have you come to me Raphael ?" asked Lucifer._

"_I want you Luc" purred Raph as he closed the distance between them. The look in his eyes raw hunger that made Lucifer shiver. _

"_Be very careful what you wish for little brother" growled Lucifer._

_Raphael had pressed himself against Lucifer then leaning up to whisper in his ear "Make me yours Luc"._

_Lucifer groaned and wrapped his arms around Raphael claiming his lips in a searing kiss. From that moment on Raphael would not be touched by any other angel in any way._

A voice from the dark says "Hello Lucy".

Lucifer is up and on his feet in a flash, snarling "Crowley".

"Damn ghost" snapped Sam as his flash light went out.

"Allow me" said Gabe as he lit the room with an angelic glow.

"Thanks Gabe" said Sam "Can you sense any part of this guy in the house ? A hair anything?".

The angel concentrated then snorted, a locket with his hair in it appeared in Gabe's hand.

"Where was it?" asked the young hunter.

"In a wall cavity" replied Gabe.

The ghost in question came at them again, Sam shot it with rock salt.

"Lover can you destroy that please, he's pissing me off" asked Sam.

Gabriel looked down in at the locket in his hand and it was engulfed with a holy fire.

"Done" stated Gabe.

"Thanks, now we can go collect our money and go home" replied Sam as he lowered the shot gun.

"Um about that…maybe we should take a few days away, just us" said the angel.

"Dean would kill me, if I kept his car that long" said Sam.

"He won't even notice…trust me, Cas has plans for him" grinned Gabe.

"Oh I see and let me guess you have plans for me?" asked Sam.

"Always Sammy, always" beamed the angel as he wound his arms around his hunter.

Sam laughed and kissed Gabe deeply, slipping his arms around the angel he loved.

"Ok then Gabe…where do you want to go?" asked Sam.

"Um…anywhere with a bed" grinned the angel.

Sam grinned back at his lover and asked "You can't be horny already, love?".

"Oh can't I?" said Gabe as he placed Sammy's hand on his hard on. Sam rubbed gently for a moment then sank to his knee's in front of his angel and undid his pants letting them fall around Gabe's ankles. Sam thanked God for his angel's habit of going commando once again. Took hold of his lovers member and swallowed it whole. Sucking hard and massaging the underside with his tongue, Sam had Gabe moaning in moments.

"Oh Sammy, oh fuck…oh father that mouth" cried Gabe thrusting his hips forward to meet Sammy's lips. Gabriel held onto Sam's shoulders for balance and let his head fall back. Sam sucks eagerly, loving the feel of his angel, long and thick in his throat. So hard, so tasty. Sam could do this all day…had in fact done this most of the day about two weeks back. Sam speeds his pace eager to taste his angel. Earning him a moan and Gabe panting his name over and over.

"Yes lover…oh fuck yes" moans Gabe as he gets closer to release.

Sam stops, his lips at the base of Gabe's straining cock. Gabriel looks down and what he finds in his lovers eyes makes him groan with lust, snake a hand into Sammy's hair tightly and thrust forward into the waiting mouth. He fucks Sam's mouth while the hunter keeps his lips tightly sealed around the angels hardness. Sam starts humming and Gabe is sent screaming over the edge by the sensation. Shooting hot thick cum down his lovers throat, Sam swallows every drop and keeps sucking until his angel stills above him.

Gabriel moans in disappointment as Sam takes his mouth away. The hunter stands up grinning at his angel before saying "That should hold you over til we get to a bed".

"Don't count on it gorgeous" purred Gabe.

Sam hugs his angel close and says "I love you Gabe".

"Love you too, my sweet Sammy" the angel replies.

"The one and only" said Crowley with a half bow.

"What do you want, filth?" snarled Lucifer.

"Now now Lucy, if your gonna be like that I'll leave and you can get back to what you were doing. What was that by the way…oh that's right, being trapped like a rat" grinned the demon.

Lucifer fumed but said "Fine…talk".

"Well now that's better, love. We have business to discuss Lucy, I have an offer you can't refuse" grinned the boss of the cross roads demon's.


	5. Chapter 5

In the dark.

Chapter Five.

Lucifer fumed but said "Fine…talk".

"Well now that's better, love. We have business to discuss Lucy, I have an offer you can't refuse" grinned the boss of the cross roads demon's.

"You have nothing I want trash" snapped Lucifer as he turned away from the demon.

"Not even out of that cage?" asked Crowley.

Lucifer roared with laughter making the demon scowl.

"My father put me in here, you stupid demon. You can't get me out" replied Lucifer.

"Now that's the thing of it, maybe I can make a deal with someone who can? I can make all sorts of deals you know, with all sorts of beings" stated Crowley smugly.

The fallen angel thought about it for awhile then turned around and said "I'm listening".

The demon grinned and continued on "I hear there is one way to get you out of here. Before I share this information with you though I'd like to make you an offer".

Lucifer snorted then asked "What offer?".

"Well with the situation downstairs and all I thought I'd offer you the job seeing as though at the moment your uniquely qualified". prattled the demon.

Lucifer frowned and asked "What situation downstairs?".

"Oh you didn't hear? Well of course not your stuck as it were. Beelzebub is dead" replied the demon.

"Liar…who could kill the devil?" sneered Lucifer.

"Oh I think you may know a friend of his, a hunter goes by the name Winchester" grinned Crowley.

Lucifer snarled and flared his wings out "Dean" he growled.

"The one and only, Dean Winchester murdered my father and your lovers from what I here. So I figure we have a common goal".

"Kill Winchester!" snarled Lucifer.

"Yes, yes but first there are many things to do. Getting you out of here for one. Crowning you king of Hell for another".

"What? King of Hell…I am an angel not a demon" Lucifer snapped.

"No Lucy, you're a fallen angel. Big difference. Did you think Beelzebub was a demon?" Crowley scoffs.

The stunned look on the fallen angels face made the demon laugh hard.

"Oh Lucy…daddy dear didn't tell you all…the devil was a fallen angel" Crowley grinned delighting in the pain he was causing.

"What does any of this have to do with me getting out of here demon?" asked Lucifer rapidly loosing his patience.

"First you have to think about my offer. How does this sound…Lucifer the Devil?" asked Crowley as he turned and walked away throwing "I'll be back for your answer soon Lucy" over his shoulder.

"Crowley" yelled Lucifer to no avail, the demon was gone.

The house was dark, no lights on at all, they didn't need light for this. Just touch, taste, sound and lots of friction. Naked bodies writhe against each other, lips kiss, fingers explore and caress familiar terrain. Erection's rub deliciously, making them both moan.

"I need you babe…fuck me" husks Dean.

"What my hunter wants…he gets" breathes Cas as he reaches for the lube.

"You spoil me Cas" grinned Dean.

"I love you" declared Cas.

"Then get over here and love me already" teased the hunter and got a pillow thrown at his head.

"I'll fucking love you alright" growled Cas, sending shivers of lust through his hunter with the tone.

"Please" moans Dean wantonly as he gets up on his hands and knee's.

The angel moves behind his lover, pouring lube in his hand as he does. Castiel slathers himself with the cold liquid, then makes sure three of his fingers are coated too. The angel draws quick wet circles around his hunters entrance, before sliding one finger in gently. Dean is relaxed, there is no pain, just pleasure. A few strokes and Cas adds a second finger, making Dean moan and push back.

"You really do need to be fucked, don't you lover?" purred Cas.

"Told you babe, can't get enough of you" panted the hunter.

The angel moaned, removed his fingers and slid his slick cock into his lover before Dean could even protest the loss of the fingers.

"Cas!" cried Dean in ecstasy "Yes baby fuck me".

They were past slow and gentle, had been for hours now. Not that either kept count of how many times they'd fucked. Castiel pounded into Dean from the first stroke, had the hunter bucking his hips back to meet each thrust in seconds. Rough hard fucking, panting, gasping and calling out for each other as they fucked. Sweating, thrusting, moaning, panting…they could do this forever. Wanted to do this forever, needed to.

"Oh babe, yes" gasped Dean as he felt his orgasm build, Cas's hand found his hardness at that very moment and began to stroke him.

"Cheat" moaned Dean.

"You love it" panted the angel.

"Yes, oh fuck yes…CAS !" shouted the hunter as he came hard, clenching around Cas and dragging him over the edge too.

"My hunter" growls Cas.

A primitive shiver runs through the hunter then, knowing the angel meant it completely. Knowing he wanted to belong to the angel made him say "Your's always Castiel. I love you, My Angel".

"I love you too Dean, always will" replied Cas.

They shift apart easily and snuggle up together facing each other. Bodies fitted perfectly, lips find each other and they kiss each other deeply in the dark.

For Castiel it had felt like a day but it had been three and Sam and Gabriel were home. Cas pouted, sitting in the middle of the bed, sheet pulled around his waist. Dean had gone downstairs to check on his car and say hi to Sam.

"Cassie, really…three days of screwing his brains out and you still want more?" asked Gabe as he appeared.

"Oh like you'd say no to Sam right now?" snapped Cas.

"Point taken but still…"

"Still nothing Gabe. I have to give father new hunters. I can't risk him sending some one else" Cas said.

Gabriel sighed "Castiel have you been home since getting with Dean?".

"No…I don't want too. I want to be here with my hunter" sobbed Cas.

Gabe puts his arm around Cas's shoulder "Calm down little brother…father would not hurt you like that. He knows how much you love Dean, how much he loves you. Go see father, talk to him and come back" said Gabe.

"Have you been home?" asked Cas.

"Yeah of course I have" replied Gabriel as he squeezed Cas's shoulder "Do it while Dean's making sure we didn't ruin his car and he'll never know you were even gone".

Castiel nods and says "Ok, I'll be right back".

Gabriel smiles and heads to the kitchen for something chocolate.

"Father?" called Cas.

God turns and smiles "Ah Castiel, my son. How are you?".

"Worried father" replied Cas.

"Do not worry angel, I would not send any other angel to Dean. He is your mate, til the end of all things" said God.

The angel sighs and says "Thank you father I was so scared I'd loose him but now I know I won't".

God is studying Castiel intently then grins "Oh Castiel you have no need to fear loosing the father of your son".

Shock is written all over the angel's face, he must have heard that wrong so he asks "Father?".

God embraces the angel warmly and says "You are pregnant my son. It will be a boy, a fine healthy boy".

He can't help it, Castiel cries tears of relief and joy as he hugs his father. God is pleased, very pleased and he says "I will come to earth in two days Castiel. I will have a gift for my grandson. Now go home Castiel, tell your hunter he is to be a father".

"Yes father, I shall" grins Cas "There's no way I could leave him in the dark".

*All reviews welcome, please let me know what you think so far*


	6. Chapter 6

In the dark.

Chapter six.

Castiel is so excited, so utterly happy he doesn't even hear the go home bit. One last hug and the angel vanishes, leaving God to design and create the most lethal weapon ever. A weapon for his grandson.

Sam, Gabe and Dean were in the kitchen when Cas got back. His hunter is sitting at the table, Cas appears on his lap with a grin from ear to ear.

"Whoa, hey babe…" was all Dean got out before Cas was kissing him passionately. Not that Dean minded or anything. The angel finally breaks the kiss, pulls back to look at his mate, grin still firmly fixed.

"I have news for you my love. Your going to be a father" beamed Cas.

Shock, pride and happiness all competed for a place on Dean's face. Finally Pride won out.

"Sammy, pay up bitch" grinned Dean "See babe told you I'd knock you up" he whispered to Cas as he nipped the angels ear gently. Castiel shivered and pressed closer to his lover.

"Congratulations you two" grinned Gabe.

"I'm going to be an uncle…wow" said Sam.

"So any idea what we're having babe?" asked Dean.

"A strong healthy son, my love" grinned Cas.

The hunter stood up swiftly, scooping Cas into his arms as he did. He did a kind of waltz around the room, Cas in his arms like a bride, giggling. He put the angel on his feet, wrapped him tightly in a hug and said "I love you so much, my beautiful angel. Thank you" before kissing Cas deeply.

When Dean finally released his mouth the angel asked "Why are you thanking me?".

"For giving us a son, for loving me, for everything" replied the hunter softly "but most of all for being you, my love".

Castiel blushes and snuggles into his hunter with a happy sigh. Gabriel turns to Sam and says "Let's go make a baby" with an eyebrow wiggle.

Laughing, Sam wraps his arms around his angel saying "Lets". They promptly vanish.

Cas looks up at his hunter and asks "What did you mean by pay up Sam?".

"Oh we kinda had a bet going" replied Dean, hand snaking up to rub the back of his neck.

"On who would get his angel pregnant first?" asked Cas.

"Uh yeah" admitted Dean thinking he'd be in trouble.

The angel laughs softly and says "Easy money".

The hunter laughs and squeezes his angel.

"So…parents huh?" said Dean.

"Yep…oh I almost forgot, father will visit us in two days. He has a gift for our son" replied Cas.

"Our son…damn that sounds good babe. We better start thinking of some names" said Dean.

"Yes we should…it has to be a strong name, something worthy of proceeding the name Winchester" replied the angel knowing how very proud his lover is of his bloodline.

Dean grins and says "As usual your totally right babe. A strong name like Steel or Stone".

"No way am letting you name our son something corny Dean. It has to be a powerful name. He is the first Uber Hunter after all" replied Cas.

"I know love, just teasing you. So will God want a say in it?" asked the hunter.

"Only if you pick something lame" grinned Cas.

"Cheeky angel" said Dean as he started tickling his lover.

Cas squirmed and pulled out of the hunters embrace, giggling as he moved. The hunter went after him, Cas runs for the stairs and the hunter follows, knowing this chase will end up in the bedroom and very much looking forward to it.

The crowd of demons shouted and roared. Shouts of dissent and argument rang in the air. Until Crowley took a deep breath and yelled "Shut the fuck up, all of you".

Silence…

"That's better. We need Lucifer, I don't give a rats ass what any of you idiots think, Hell needs a king and the king of Hell has to be a fallen angel. I didn't write the damn rules, so don't be pissed with me. Need I remind you all that without a king we are easier for those damn hunters to pick off. We need leadership, a ruler and Lucifer is all we've got. So I don't want to hear any more whining from you lot" snarled Crowley.

Nods and mumbles were all he got in reply. The demon snorts in satisfaction, another deal done. He rubs his hands together as things begin to fall smoothly into place. Soon Hell will have a new devil, the Winchesters will be dead and the war on heaven will start. All in all Crowley is quite pleased with himself. He would gladly give his life to see his fathers plans for filled. With Beelzebub dead it fell to him to destroy heaven and earth, the demon would make it happen or die trying.

Dean tackles his angel onto the bed and tickles him some more, making the angel laugh harder and try to get away. But the hunter is having none of it and pins Cas to the bed by sitting on his legs and kissing him. The moment Dean's lips finds his, the angel stops trying to get away and clings to the hunter instead, kissing him back. Arms and legs wrap around him as he kisses his angel, who moans his name as the kiss breaks. The hunter grins, happier than he's ever been. He has the love of his life and a son on the way…what more could he want ? The angel presses up against his lover, grinding the hardness between his legs against the hunters thigh. "Cas…babe should we? I mean the baby and all?" asked Dean.

"Silly hunter…I've only just fallen pregnant, nothing we do will harm our son. Trust me" replied Cas.

"Always love" smiled Dean leaning down to kiss his angel.

"Good, now fuck me lover" purred Cas.

"What my angel wants…he gets" grinned Dean as he kissed Cas's shoulder.

"I want you Dean, only you" purred Cas.

"You've got me babe, no matter what I will always be with you. You and our son" replied the hunter meaning every last word.

Castiel had never been happier, not even in heaven. Even before the four he not felt this kind of happiness. God help anyone who tried to take this from him, he would kill them no questions asked. With a thought their jeans were gone leaving hot flesh to press together.

"Fuck I love it when you do that babe" moans Dean.

"That's why I do it lover" purred Cas.

The tone in his angels voice gets Dean even harder and he rubs himself against Cas saying "Where do you want this Angel?".

"Deep inside me Hunter" purrs the angel as he writhes under his lover, his mate…his life.

The woman moves slowly, listening for any sound but making none of her own. She's close now she can feel it, her body tingles in response to the evil lurking close by. Stealth and speed have gotten her this far and she is determined to get out of this maze alive. Nothing can stop her from being outside before sunset, not even a nest of vampires. Senses on full alert she rounds a corner, sword ready…nothing. She keeps moving, ready to be attacked at any given moment. A sound up ahead makes her pause to listen intently. The sound of fighting…she advances swiftly, rounds the next corner to find her brother fighting three vampires. She charges in sword raised, she leaps straight up into the air, the sword flashes down cleaving the vampire in front of her in two. She lands with the grace of a cat, bringing the sword up in a sweeping arch and beheading a second vamp. Her brother shoves the shot gun up under the last vamps chin and blows it's head to ribbons.

"Thanks sis, nice save" grinned the young man as they pressed their backs together ready for another attack.

"What the fuck were you thinking idiot taking on three at once" she snapped back.

"Aw come on sis, I had it under control" he grinned.

"Yeah sure you did kid, be more careful next time or I won't bring you along any more got it" she snapped.

The young man grins and says "Sure sis sure. Relax, I know you'd never leave me alone in the dark".

*All reviews welcome ! Last chapter in this story…next one in The Hunter Verse will be titled Uber Hunter's if your following these*


End file.
